Traditional non-professional methods for distributing information related to news worthy events involved a witness viewing the event, and generating content related to that event. Publication of that content could be through paper (e.g., newspaper, magazines, etc.), or through soft copies (e.g., blogging, texting, tweeting on Twitter, or other individualized communication methods). The initial distribution of content would be limited to a small number of viewers. Expanded distribution would occur after some time when a media (e.g., news, entertainment, etc.) editor picks up the original story for wider distribution across its own distribution network (e.g., media website, cable, television, twitter, etc.).
The above described method for reporting or distributing a story is characterized by a single feed broadcasted over a single channel, or a single user/single distribution channel. That is, one story is collected over a single feed, edited, and distributed to the public. Moreover, the video that is distributed is no longer live and is susceptible to becoming stale news.
It would be beneficial to distribute information about a news worthy event in real time.